FNAF:The New Flesh and Metal
by Okaku-Master-84
Summary: Keith Summers was a 17 year old guy who had worked at "The new and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"as a night guard for the place until he came, now the game has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Keith Summers was a 17 year old guy who had worked at "The new and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"as a night guard for the place until he came.

####################################################

After 2 nights at Freddy's,Keith had seen some hell,and the only reason he even came back for a third night was because he needed money for college. Keith went to the security office and sat in the chair,then he picked up the monitor for the camera system,after about 20 minutes of nothing,the phone started ringing,the ringing phone scared Keith a little bit,while the message on the phone was on he started checking the cameras,he went to the main stage camera and thought that he saw a yellow Bonnie,but he shrugged it off as him just seeing things,about ten minutes of seeing other animatronics,such as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica,he saw the yellow Bonnie again but this time it was in the main hallway inching closer to the security office,after about 3 minutes Keith turned on the lights in the hallway near his office,and he saw the yellow Bonnie again,Keith quickly put on the empty Freddy head,Keith saw the yellow Bonnie inching towards him,until it was right in front of his desk. The yellow Bonnie didn't leave after a while,which Keith found a bit strange since the other animatronics left after a few minutes,that's when Keith saw it,the yellow Bonnie had a knife,right as Keith noticed the knife the yellow Bonnie stabbed him in the stomach,the last thing Keith saw was a person smiling inside the yellow Bonnie.

####################################################

Keith opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is the iconic mask of the puppet animatronic,then the puppet disappeared and Keith hears someone talking, **"So tell me about this new animatronic."** then Keith hears someone respond, **"Well his name is Roxy,his endoskeleton can be ejected from the suit,his eyes can be used as flashlights,he has that facial recognition system you wanted,he was built by the Afton Robotics company,his faceplates can move independent from his face,and the exoskeleton can be worn by a human,but the endoskeleton has to be ejected first."**

######################################################

 **Author's Note:Welcome everyone to my newest fanfic,I had the idea for this story for a while and my girlfriend said I should make this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Hello I am back for another chapter.

Keith looked around the room,in which he was still in,then saw an adult female human walk through the woman walked into the room and towards Keith, Keith look at her and saw her name tag, which said "Maintenance" and under her position he saw her name was "Zoe W." Keith started to stand up, Zoe jumped slightly at this movement, Keith tried to walk towards the woman, but he tripped over his own feet and started to fall, as he fell he caught himself and started holding onto the wall,Zoe walked over to him and helped him regain his balance then she pressed a button on his neck, causing his faceplate to open, exposing his endoskeleton, after Zoe had finished her tests she took Keith to the backstage area of the Pizzeria, as Keith stood backstage, he could hear the Toy Freddy animatronic talking on stage."Hi kids, how are you all today?"He heard Toy Freddy ask the children.

"Great Freddy", Keith heard all the children cheer.

"Well everyone I wanted to introduce you all to my new friend, now everyone give a big Freddy Fazbear welcome to Roxy."Keith walked out onto the stage and heard all the children yell hello at him.

"Hi, children I'm Roxy the Raccoon, and I'll here to help out the staff and get you your pizzas faster, than ever before."

After a few hours of working, Roxy had even played with some of the children in the arcade. After closing time Roxy noticed that he was still activated and he was still able to walk around the pizzeria, so he walked over to Toy Freddy and started up a conversation,"Hey Freddy how are you doing after todays show?"Roxy asked as he walked towards Toy Freddy."Oh hey Roxy,I'm doing pretty well."Roxy started to walk away when Toy Freddy told him something,"Hey Roxy"

"Uh what is it?"Roxy asked

"I know what you are"Toy Freddy stated

"Uh what do you mean?" Roxy asked

"Uh what I mean is I know that you're just a ghost possessing an animatronic"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Freddy"

"Roxy you don't have to play dumb and act like an animatronic, right now it's just us here"

"OK you're right I'm not an animatronic, but h-how did you know?"

"W-well Roxy all of us animatronics are possessed by the souls of dead children"

"D-Dead children?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" "B-because I'm not a dead child" "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I was 17 when I died"

"So Roxy were you murdered?"

"Yeah I was,you?"

"Same,actually I'm pretty sure all of us here were murdered"

"Um Freddy"

"Yeah,what is it Roxy?"

"Um how old were you when you died?"

"I was only 8 when I was killed"Toy Freddy walked away, when suddenly Keith heard someone opening the door,so he went into the storage area of the building,then he heard some people talking,"Kristian are you sure it's safe to be here?"

"You don't believe all those stupid rumors do you Brian?"

"Of course not"Brian said almost sounding a bit nervous. Keith heard them talk some more until both of them were in the same room as him."Here it is Brian"

"A robot?"

"Not just any robot, apparently it can be worn as a costume, and I wanted you to try it on"

"Try it on?"

"Yeah all employees were shown how to wear this animatronic as a costume"Brian and Kristian walk up to Roxy and Kristain walks behind Roxy pressing a button on his neck, causing his faceplates to open revealing his endoskeleton head, then she pushed a button on Roxy's back, causing the suit to open and made his endoskeleton get ejected from the suit."Alright Brian get in"Kristian said as Brian walked up to the empty Roxy suit and slowly got inside it. Kristian then pushed both buttons again, causing the suit to close back stood up and grabbed Kristian by the arm and screamed loudly, after a few minutes Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy came into the room and looked at Keith's wirey endoskeleton"Guys take this one and put her into one of the spring suits"Keith handed Kristian over to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, after the three toy animatronics left with Kristian, Keith looked at the guy that was now inside of his suit"Do you want to play a game?"

"A-A g-game"

"Yes a game"

"What game?"

"How about a nice little game of Hide-and-Seek"

"H-Hide-and-Seek?"

"Yes,now I shall explain the rules of our game. Rule #1, you are not allowed to leave the building,rule #2, everyone here is allowed to play,now for the last rule,for you to win, you must stay hidden until 6 AM,but if any of us find you, we will put you in a suit."

"And if I don't want to play this game" "Then we'll just kill you now"

"Alright then I'll play"

"Good"Keith went over to his suit and pressed the buttons to open up the suit, releasing Brian, Keith then called for Toy Freddy to come to him, which he did after a few minutes, then Toy Freddy helped Keith get back into his Suit, after Toy Freddy helped him into his suit he told Toy Freddy and the others, even the broken ones about the game and the wager that he made with Brian.

After 5 hours of looking for Brian,with no luck, Keith decided to try something new to try and lure Brian tried to mimic the voice of the girl he came in with, and it worked. Keith successfully was able to mimic that girl's voice"Brian help me!"

After a few minutes Brian ran out of his hiding spot right into Keith arms,Keith looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:58 AM, he only had 2 minutes before Brian won, so Keith grabbed Brian and took him into the backroom, in the room was a SpringBonnie suit that looked similar to the one his killer wore, the only difference being that this suit was darker then the one his killer used, Keith walked over to the SpringBonnie suit, with all the other animatronics guarding the door, so that their victim couldn't escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's faceplates opened as he was about to stuff Brian into the spring-bonnie suit before tried to wiggle free,but Keith had an iron grip on him and he was not letting Keith started to put Brian into the springlock suit,that is when Keith heard the sound of an alarm going off,Keith told Toy Bonnie to check the time and when he came back he told Keith it was 6,Brian sighed in relief as Toy Bonnie said it was 6 AM,but then he felt as if he was being pushed,he looked up and saw that he was being forced into the suit he then said **"B-But you said you would let me go"** Roxy replied almost angrily with **"I lied"**.After Brian was put into the body of spring-bonnie suit Roxy put the head on him,Brian tried to free himself from the suit,after trying to be free he accidentally caused the spring locks to come loose,Brian tried to scream but he couldn't. His blood started to spew from the suit,Brian could feel himself dying,he could feel all the animatronic parts in his body. After the whole ordeal Keith walked out of the room and told the others to go back to the stage.

###########################################################

(Later that day)

Keith took people's orders then brought them their food,that's when Keith saw a child crying near the arcades,Keith walked over to the child and started up a conversation **"Hi I'm Roxy,what's your name?" "J-Justin"** Justin sniffled out his reply, **"Well Justin what are you doing all by yourself**?" Keith asked Justin, **"W-Well I don't have that many friends"** Justin replied while still crying. **"Well I could be your friend Justin"** Keith happily suggested **"Um o-ok Roxy"** Justin replied while starting to calm and Justin went over to the arcade machines,after the arcade they went and played hide and seek. After almost an hour of having fun with Justin,Keith saw a man wearing a purple shirt walking into the restaurant and towards the manager **"Hello,are you David Miller** **?"** the manager asked the man in purple **"Yeah,but please call me Dave"** the man in purple told the manager,he then asked the man known as Dave Miller a series of questions then said **"Well Dave it looks like you're hired."** The man known as Dave Miller walked around the restaurant,looking at all the animatronics and even some of the customers,there were even times where he slightly smiled at the children having fun,but any other time he looked like someone who had died on the inside a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

(Keith's P.O.V)

I watched as Dave was staring at me, as though he was trying to examine me, in response to him staring at me I moved my faceplates slightly, Dave jumped right as I shifted my faceplates, as though he was not expecting my faceplates to move. Dave started to walked over to the main stage area of the restaurant, while he was walking I could see a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to where I had seen the dark figure, but when I looked there was nothing there. I walked over to where I had seen the dark figure, but when I had approached where I saw the figure although there was no trace of anything being present in the room. I shrugged off the figure I had seen as just a glitch in my body's programing. I walked off to find someone to talk to and maybe some kids to entertain, then I found someone, a small child all alone not even their parents were watching, we were alone together. I felt something change in my body's programming, I felt a need to get this child to follow me. I walked over to the kid and asked

"Hey there I'm Roxy what's your name?"

"My name is Travis."

"Well Travis, why are you all alone?"

"I got lost and I can't find my mom."

"Well how about I help you find her."

"Okay." Travis said as he started to hold my hand.

My body started to lead the kid somewhere, it felt like my body was moving all on its own with no input from me. After a couple of minutes of walking we arrived at the door to the parts and service room. My body pushed Travis into the room then closed the door and grabbed him by the throat. All of my faceplates opened, Travis tried to scream but I added more pressure to his throat so that the screams could not escape. After a couple of minutes the life started to drain from Travis's eye, and I finally regain control over my body. I looked around the room for someplace to hide Travis's body, then I found a wooden box that was used to transport the old animatronics to this location. I closed my faceplates and walked out of the room then I proceeded to walk over to the kitchen to see if anyone needed me to take some food to the tables. As I was serving food to people I saw an older man sitting alone in the corner of the restaurant. I walked over to the man and my programming registered this man as a threat that had to be neutralized, while I stared at the man I dropped a pizza that I was about to deliver. I walked over to the mans table and my eyes became nothing but a dark void with the only source of light being a pinprick of white light where my iris was supposed to be. My faceplate started to shift and then my body started to move towards the man all on its own, once I was about six feet away from the man my body started to make a high pitched screeching sound. I looked around the room and saw that no one could hear the noise, but when I looked at this man I saw that he was holding his head in pain, the man looked at me while still holding his head and he started to scream in terror when he saw me. I grabbed the man by his throat and begun to slowly squeeze the life from his body. After a few minutes of squeezing his throat the man lost consciousness and I could no longer hear his heartbeat. The noise stopped and my faceplates put themselves back into place. Everyone started running out of the building whilst screaming in terror. Not even five minutes later the cops arrived and were looking at me in terror. The cops then walked around me but I could tell that they were trying to find a way to shut me off. I grabbed the one closest to me by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor, before I knew it my world went dark as my body became stiff and lifeless.


End file.
